


Astral

by Fuyunoyume



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Astral - Freeform, Betrayal, Brotherly Love, Coercion, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Guilt, Introspection, M/M, Oracles, Prompto (Final Fantasy versus XIII) - Freeform, Romance, Secret Identity, Suffering, romance or bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyunoyume/pseuds/Fuyunoyume
Summary: Collection of oneshots Noctis / Prompto1. Astral - Gods (AU)2. Treason to the heart - Spies (AU)





	1. Astral

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: FFXV isn't mine, because I'd never change the first option for Prompto's character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oi! Brat, what are you talking about?" Gladiolus asked brusquely, as he approached the thin body of his friend.
> 
> Prompto looked at them guiltily “I...” He opened his mouth to answer, but his words were cut as soon as he saw the deep blue eyes of Noctis. “ Fuck. I... I just hope you don't hate me.”

Finally the group had managed to get to the central base Nif after several days crossing the frozen paradise that was Niflheim. This feat had revived the spirits and caused the jokes to fill the scene again.

 

“We’re close. Let's keep going.” Ordered Noctis with a sample of emotion strange in him.

 

However Prompto took a step back. From the beginning he'd known that this moment would come, he knew perfectly what was his purpose on this world, however sometimes it was so easy to forget everything and believe that he was a normal person, one more of the prince's friends.

 

"Prom?" Noctis asked with concern. "Is everything all right?" The young blond had remained static in place biting his lower lip while looking at his companions with uncertainty.

 

With guilt Prompto ran a hand through his messy hair and took two deep breaths before taking courage to answer. “Sorry Noct, but my way ends here.”

 

His words alarmed his friends, certainly not those that had been expected. "Oi! Brat, what are you talking about?" Gladiolus asked brusquely, as he approached the thin body of his friend, who had crossed his arms to avoid doing something that he regretted later.

 

“I...” Opened his mouth to answer, but his words were cut as soon as he saw the deep blue eyes of his best friend. “It's okay guys. Fuck, it's not like I could have told you before, but now it should be fine... I... I just hope you don't hate me.”

 

Noctis made a move to approach his friend, however he was arrested by Ignis. The older man wanted to think that Prompto hadn't tricked them, but his duty was with his prince and until he clarified what was happening he would treat it as a threat.

 

The blond wasn't affected by the change in the behavior of his friends, he knew that this would happen. He would be a naive if he thought he could hide the truth for five years and come out unscathed. All he could do now was tell the truth and trust his friends. Uncrossing his arms he took another step back and took off the wristband he always carried with him, a little charm that hid his true form from untrained eyes. With his eyes closed he felt the itch that ran through his body as he fell the glamor that hid him, didn't need to look in a mirror to know that his skin until a moment freckled, now remained without any imperfection and with a soft tan, that his blond hair had grown slightly in waves that curled at the tips, that his ungainly complexion had been stuffed slightly forming a more athletic... and so with every part of his body, the only thing that had remained the same were his eyes so blue that looked like violets. Let's say that what was said about the eyes were the mirror of the soul was true.

 

Taking courage, he opened them and observed the surprised faces of his friends, the tension in his posture hadn't waned, however the level of uncertainty among them had increased.

 

Prompto took a step towards them, slowly and deliberately so that they wouldn't associate him with any kind of aggression. "I'm sorry I hid the truth all this time, but the rules are strict and I wasn't allowed to reveal the truth. However, now is the time, so allow this lying friend to steal you a few more moments. My real name is Pramod, a minor astral sent at the request of the oracle Lady Lunafreya to help and protect from a distance the Prince of Lucis on his difficult path."

 

With a hollow laugh he ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "As you know I didn't fulfill very well the part from a distance and I got too involved in your lives. Sorry."

 

"You're sorry!" Noctis furious snapped releasing the grip of Ignis and approaching Prompto to grab him from the neck of his shirt in an aggressive grip. "What does it mean you regret it?"

 

Prom did nothing to let go of the grip, knew that Noctis had no intention of hurting him, he was just hurt. "I regret having been selfish and enjoying the time we spent together, the friendship you gave me and the moments we shared. That's what I regret, Noct. The only thing I did in an altruistic way was to approach you, the rest was for me. Please, believe me when I tell you not to doubt our friendship or my affection for you, every moment of these five years that we've been together has been precious to me."

 

Weakly Noctis dropped the hand that held his friend's shirt but didn't move away. In his head the only thing that mattered at that moment was that the feelings of Prompto or Pramod or whatever he was actually called, had been real. He felt a warm hand move some of the strands of fringe that escaped him and put them behind his ear.

 

"Prince Noctis, look at me." He said with a firmness that Prompto had never used. It wasn't an order, nor a request, but the command exuded authority and power. "As your astral guide my way ends here. The trip isn't over, but from now on its development must depend only on your actions. You'll be approved and you'll doubt. You must be strong." He stepped back and placed his right hand in Noctis's heart. "I wish you luck and I give you my blessing."

 

The prince's mouth opened to answer, but his words died in his mouth to see how the most important person in his life burst into a halo of light that filtered inside him.

 

When the glow had disappeared, so had Prompto.


	2. Treason to the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first it had been easy, too easy. Now it wasn't.

Prompto knew that between the naive and boisterous attitude he showed in public and the alibi he had managed to build in the city of Insomnia, he might have seemed the least dangerous person the Prince of Lucis could join. A model student with nothing to hide.

 

_A pity that it was the furthest thing from reality._

  
From the beginning it had been so easy to make friends with the prince and access the closest circles of King Regis that he almost wanted to laugh when he began his mission. It was as if they were practically begging to be betrayed.

 

As simple as it was to be a part of Noctis's day-to-day life, it seemed to be disinterested around Ignis as he debated with the prince matters of state or to be innocent with Gladiolus when commenting on the Glaive's strategies. When the blonde listened and got the information he needed, he couldn’t help thinking that if Insomnia hadn’t yet fallen to the Empire it was because the Nifs were as or more incompetent than the Lucis.

 

Similarly, Noctis often entrusted him with detailed and private information about his father. Whether it was about his health to the places he was going to attend.  


  
_It was almost laughable._

 

As he said, it was easy, too easy. However, as simple as it was to get the information, as time went by and  he was getting to know each one of them, it became harder to give it to the Empire. The links that had developed with each of them over the years became a burden on their mission.

 

Now he couldn't avoid but feel guilt and disloyalty whenever he secretly listened to Ignis and Gladiolus or the dull pain in his chest every time he was with Noctis, when he trusted him with information, when they had fun together, when ... when he saw how his best friend turned his gaze to his lips before blushing and looking away. That pain that only increased when he himself knew what he was doing with the lives of his _friends_ , when he wanted that kiss to happen as much as Noctis. However,  he couldn’t ...  he shouldn’t. Every time he motivation faltered, he remembered his sister Stella. Locked in a Niflheim cell as a prisoner and although the guilt didn't disappear, the load was less heavy. He put the silly smile back on his face and continued playing his role on the Empire's chessboard.


End file.
